


Five Times

by MeredithBrody



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: The first five times Seth Wright wanted to kiss Kendra Daynes and the first time he actually did





	Five Times

_Five times Seth wanted to kiss Kendra and the first time that he actually did._

**1: The Day They Met**

Seth Wright didn't think of himself as a man who believed in love at first sight. He had always thought that it was something told in movies and tv shows that never actually happened. How could you love someone the moment you met them? You didn't know anything about them, and the one thing he had learned in his thirty-some years on the planet was that first impressions were often wrong.

Then he'd been introduced to the new White House counsel, Kendra Daynes.

He couldn't explain the feelings that settled on him in that moment, and he didn't know her well enough to know if she felt the same, but Emily had commented that the quiet counsel had seemed even quieter when they'd shook hands. He could still remember the little smile she gave him, and he could remember that he had to fight down a part of his brain that just told him that he should kiss her right there.

They didn't know each other at all, but the moment they met had been the first time he'd wanted to kiss her, and no matter how much time passed, he'd never forgotten that.

**2: After Kendra's First Full Day**

The second time Seth had wanted to kiss her had been that same day. They'd gone out with Aaron and Emily, and as usual, they'd been left in the corner while the other two did whatever it was they always did when they were alone. Kendra had just been talking about her day, about how hard she was finding the change of pace from fighting for the Senate and giving talks at her alma mater, Georgetown, to where she was now, sitting in one of the bigger offices in their wing of the White House.

Seth hadn't really been following, he'd just been watching her thinking that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of spending time with.

She'd been easy to talk too, in fact, neither of them stopped talking until the cab home had pulled up outside her apartment. Seth wasn't sure that he'd ever told anyone as much about himself in one day before. Somehow, when they had gotten talking he'd forgotten that they didn't know each other, not really. It felt like he was talking to an old friend, someone he'd known his whole life. When she got out and he reflected on it, it was even stranger, but he had befriended Kendra Daynes faster than he'd befriended anyone in his entire life.

That was one of the things that told him maybe, just maybe, he needed to spend more time with her.

**3: The Day He Finally Asked Her On A Date**

It took a few weeks before Seth felt comfortable with his growing feelings for Kendra. This was such a new experience for him, something he wasn't sure he would ever, ever be able to have. It was like the most intense crush he'd ever lived through, and he didn't want it to end. Normally he would just go through things like this until their inevitable end, but it had been more than a month now and the feelings he had were just getting stronger and stronger. He noticed that she liked to seek him out too, even though their disciplines rarely intersected. It made him wonder if she felt the same way that he did, but there was no way he'd know that without asking her.

So the next time he was near her he just blurted it out. It was the worst date request ever but he couldn't help it. "Hey, do you want to come out and get dinner with me?"

"Sure, that'd be lovely. Tonight?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye, and Seth found himself grinning stupidly at her. Why did he just assume the worst, there was rarely a reason for that and Kendra was the proof of that. Every time they spoke he assumed the worst and it was never the worst when it actually came to it. She always seemed receptive and she just wanted for him to be happy, and that was all he wanted for her too, he just wanted for that to be them together.

"Great, perfect. You pick where we go." Seth knew he was grinning stupidly, but he didn't care.

**4: The Day She Tells Him She Feels The Same**

He wasn't sure what it was that had pushed them to be in this position on her sofa, but the stress of these days was really pushing them both over the edge it seemed. To him, it hadn't even been the most stressful week ever, but it had somehow still managed to exhaust him in a way he hadn't experienced before. Kendra had had a lot more to deal with, things she wasn't even going to talk about, but he knew that she was beyond stressed, and he wished that he could do more than this, but it was all it seemed she wanted right now.

"I can't imagine my life without you now, Seth." She said quietly, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

There was nothing that he could do in this moment other than keep doing what he'd already been doing. Staying where they were and making her know that he wasn't going to leave. Even if he wanted to, Seth was pretty sure his heart wouldn't let him leave her alone when she was struggling this much. He wanted to take away everything that stressed her out the same that he wanted to make sure she wasn't doing too much. It was a very thin line, but he was trying.

"I can't either. Don't worry, you're stuck with me." He pulled her close again and kissed her forehead. He knew that this was in relation to everything that had been going on, but he could reassure her, and that was important.

**5: The Day He Decides He Wants To Marry Her**

It's their third date, and Seth already knew that he wanted to spend his life with her. She was beautiful, she was fun, she was smart. She was absolutely everything that he'd always wanted in the woman he loved. From the second they'd met he'd been sure that Kendra was the woman for him, and he'd been all but blind to everyone else since that moment. But he hasn't known that that was something she might have wanted too. They were dating, sure. They'd had the odd cuddle, but other than that they hadn't taken that step forward.

He wanted too, he really wanted too, but he didn't want to push any boundaries she might have.

All he could think as he sat here and watched her was that she was still the most beautiful woman he knew. Her smile lit up the whole room as she spoke, and Seth didn't know how he was supposed to live without this again if they didn't work out. All he could think about was how this was all he'd never really wanted. It was too much for him to have hoped for a relationship like this, and he already knew that, eventually, he was going to ask her to marry him.

He just didn't know when that was going to be yet, but he needed to go buy the ring he'd seen.

_**1: In Her Office** _

_It had been four dates, and they had spent almost all their spare time together. He had started doing his reports in her office so that he could be around her a little longer while they were both so busy. He didn't want to go home without her_ anymore _, and he didn't know how to explain this to her. This was the point, wasn't_ it? _Either he made the move and she was_ receptive about _it all or she wasn't and they both moved on and he learnt how to live with a broken heart. There were no other choices, not anymore._

_He looked up at her as she sat beside him on the sofa, going through whatever she had to go through, and once again he was struck by just how she looked. "Kendra… I just have to do this." He said quietly, getting her attention. When she looked up he took the gamble of his life and leant forward to kiss her. It started softly, barely anything behind it, but when she lifted her hand to his cheek he moved closer to her, deepening the kiss as he did, wrapping his arm around her until he had to pull away to catch his breath. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She whispered back a moment later, and he just grinned a second before she moved in a little more so that she could kiss him again. Neither of them wanting to stop now they'd started apparently. He should have done this_ before _, he should have just taken that first move and kissed her. "Come over tonight, we can talk more… or not talk at all." That sounded like a promise to him, and he liked that idea. They had their futures ahead, and he didn't need to worry now. He knew where they stood, and she was on_ his _page._


End file.
